Tomato Family
by rayquaza girl
Summary: Antonio has his hands full with his son Lovino but when he meets the sweet but tough Emma he is head over heels but now he has to handle a jelous Lovino and Emmas over protective brother but though all this can they become a family? tomato gang flick
1. Chapter 1

I recently got obsessed with spabel don't know how but I did so this story popped into my head and I thought why not so hear it goes

Warnings: cuteness and little Lovi's language and I'm English so if you are American their maybe some words you don't understand for example: sofa = couch so just ask if you need me to translate

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own anything

Beep! Beep! Antonio woke with a start as his alarm went off he groaned as he sat himself up in his bed before he started his normal routine first he started by waking up his son Lovino this in itself was a fairly difficult task considering Lovino was a stubborn as a mule with a temper to match Antonio only wished he got the quite one but no he didn't. He had knocked up his 16 year old girlfriend Eliza when they were in school who he only went out with to make his friend Gilbert jealous he had a feeling that the pregnancy was Gods way of punishing him for doing that to his friend and to Eliza. She gave birth to twins gave Antonio one and she took the other now she was married to some rich pianist that Gilbert hated. Antonio went into Lovino's room and went over to his bed the five year old was sound asleep and Antonio mused about how cute he was but Antonio was no fool he knew it wouldn't last. He tried to shake the child awake Lovino moaned in protested after 10 minutes of this Antonio used his last resort he pulled the duvet of Lovino at this he opened his eyes and screamed 'what you do that for you bastard' yes Lovino didn't call him dad, daddy or father he called him bastard. The reason for this was when he was a baby Gilbert would constantly call Antonio a bastard as a form of greeting at first it was an insult but eventually it became just a greeting but Lovino picked up on that and ever since he had called him that whenever Antonio mentions this to Gilbert he just says that now they were even. After Lovino had finish abusing Antonio they both went down to the kitchen were Antonio started to make Lovinos breakfast but Lovino had already gone to the fridge and pulled out some day old pizza and was munching loudly. Antonio sighed and forcefully tugged the pizza away from Lovino the child didn't look pleased far from it really 'what's the big idea you bastard' he said indignantly

'It's not good for you to have pizza for breakfast eat your cereal' Antonio said patiently

'I don't want your soggy cereal I want pizza!' shouted Lovino stubbornly

'Eat' Antonio said placing the bowl of Weetabix in front of him 'you need the energy for school'

'Don't want to go' said Lovino who had given in and was eating his cereal

'We've been through this Lovino you have to go don't you want Feliciano?' Antonio said trying to encourage the child Lovino didn't look convinced 'no he's hanging out with some potato bastard' Lovino said grumpily finishing the last of his cereal Antonio looked confused 'and who is this potato bastard?' he asked warily he didn't want a shouting match

'Some kid named Ludwig Beilschmidt he's a stupid German and I hate him' Lovino said and he started to sulk

'Why don't you hang out with him to? You might like him' Antonio suggested and Lovino just gave him a glare like he had suggested that he'd go stick his head in the oven

'You bastard I'd rather go live with the frenchie' he said furiously

'Ok Lovino I get it but you'll see it my way at one point' Antonio said knowingly but Lovino was giving him an 'I don't think so' look so he thought its best for them to get dressed. He got up and took Lovino upstairs to get dressed he asked Lovino if he wanted any help but Lovino replied that he could get dressed himself so grinning Antonio went to get dressed knowing in about 5 minutes Lovino would be in here requesting help with his top buttons and tie. Antonio got his uniform out of the closet he worked at Asda (a /n that's like the British equivalent of Wal-Mart) it was an ok job the pay rate was good enough for him it was the best job he could find for him it was difficult to find a job because he had no qualifications except the basic English, math and science since he couldn't go to university. He had kept this job for 3 years since he was 18 and he was glad that unlike Gilbert he hadn't gone through about 100 jobs. He got dressed and just as he predicted Lovino came in and demanded help with his buttons and his tie after he had helped the grumpy child they went down the stairs and into the hall/kitchen where Lovino had then informed Antonio that he couldn't find his school bag (no doubt it another one of his I don't want to go to school schemes) so Antonio spent 15 minutes running around the house panicking while Lovino ate the rest of his confiscated pizza. Antonio finally found Lovinos school bag (it was behind the sofa) and after realising the time hurried Lovino out of the house he quickly locked the door and they got into Antonio's old, red golf. Antonio tried to keep his eyes on the road which was hard considering Lovino was playing his with the sound on and every now and again kicked his seat but they managed to get to Lovinos primary school in one piece (ok in England are school system is years 5-11= primary school years 12-16 secondary school and years 17-18= sixth form) and now began the next challenge actually getting Lovino out of the car. As usual Lovino made a scene he screamed kicked and punched and called him bastard the surrounding parents were whispering and shaking their heads as if to say 'teen parent'. Even though Antonio didn't mention it hated being judged like that it really bothers him but he doesn't show it he doesn't want Lovino to pick up on it and feel inferior. When he finally managed to get to get Lovino out the car he gave him his school bag and said 'have a good time at school'

'you bastard you know that I won't' Lovino replied before he walked towards the school doors Antonio waited until he was safely inside school before getting into his car and going to work. He arrived just in time he parked in the staff car park then walked up to the building and entered through the back entrance. When he was inside he started his normal routine staking shelves then he was on the checkout which was always an antagonizing job he was relieved when it was his lunch break so he went to the employee fridge to get his lunch when he heard a couple of the other employees talking 'well I know the newbie is totally a she' said a effeminate blond man who was called Feliks

'How do you know' said a brown haired man who was called Toris

'I like totally heard Mr Braginski talking to her on the phone' Feliks said confidently

'Hi guys what you talking about' Antonio asked the duo

'Oh you don't know Antonio well there's…' Toris was about to say but then Feliks butted in

'There's going to be a new employee starting like this afternoon and it's a chick want to like try your luck Antonio?' Antonio gave an awkward laugh 'nah I've got my hands full with Lovi I don't think I could balance work, Lovi and a girlfriend at the same time' he said

'oh ok then that's like totally cool' said Feliks sounding disappointed but his expression bighted when he turned to Toris 'what about you Toris you should like totally go for this girl' Toris looked nervous before replying 'sorry I'm still trying to get Natasha to go out with me' he said Feliks looked exasperated 'seriously dude you still like hung up on her' he yelled Toris rubbed the back of his head In an embarrassed way Antonio laughed these two were always fun to talk to. Just then a timer went off signalling the end of break the three said bye and started their assorted tasks. Antonio was moving stuff around the storage room after about an hour of him working someone else came in to help him Antonio was moving heavy boxes with bottles of ketchup inside and he wasn't looking where he was going and he went head long into someone the person gave a yell as the box Antonio was carrying feel apart and the glass ketchup bottles smashed covering the two in ketchup and the floor in glass 'ouch' said a voice Antonio removed the box to see a pretty blond girl behind it. At the moment she was covered in ketchup Antonio immediately felt guilty and offered her his hand and said 'are you ok' the girl looked up at him and said 'yes I'm fine I'm not cut or anything'

'Oh good I'm sorry I bashed into you' Antonio said helping her up

'It could of happened to anyone' she said sweetly brushing off her uniform (not that it did much) 'my name is Emma what's yours?' she asked Antonio was about to answer when his phone rang 'sorry' he said as he took the call 'he did what!' he then yelled 'yes I'm on my way' Antonio said and then he hung up Emma looked at him concerned 'what's the matter?' she asked

'My son' Antonio answered

'You have a son?' she said

'Yes his names Lovino and he's in trouble with his teachers and that means I have to go to his school' said Antonio with a tone of desperation and when he looked around at the mess he groaned 'and I still have to clean this up'

'Don't worry about that I'll do it' said Emma brightly

'Are you shore that's ok with you' Antonio said

'Of course you just get to your son' said Emma Antonio smiled and said 'thanks I owe you one' and then he ran toward the door 'wait what's your name' Emma yelled after him

'My name is Antonio' he said before he was out the door.

Well that's the end what's naughty Lovi done if you want to find out review please that would be really nice- rayquaza girl


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2 now yay and Netherlands makes his debut thank you to the people who reviewed it's very much appreciated well on with the story

Disclaimer: don't own anything I would think that's obvious

Antonio was driving down the road at a very dangerous speed he wondered how Lovino could get in so much trouble so often I mean it's got to take effort. He pulled into the school car park and sighed why did this always happen he got out of the car and walked towards the school doors dreading what was on the other side. He knew the was to headmasters office well (he'd been there numerous times) and he liked the Headmaster Mr Kirkland was an understanding man with a son around Lovino's age he had never once judged Antonio for being a teenage parent and he tries to help Antonio in any way he can. Antonio opened a door that led to a waiting area that was outside the headmasters office and there he saw Lovino covered in what looked like todays school lunch and he wasn't alone a blond girl was just giggling beside him and he also noticed the headmasters son Alfred these 2 were in similar condition to Lovino and seemed to be completely at a loss to why they were being punished. Then the headmaster's office door opened and out came Mr Kirkland along with a brown haired lazy looking man who was probably the blond girl's father. His assumption was correct as the brown haired man took the girls hand and led her out. Then Mr Kirkland directed Antonio into the office but before he closed the door he shot Alfred a 'you are in so much trouble when we get home' look and he shut the door. Mr Kirkland went and sat behind his desk and Antonio sat In front of it 'Mr Kirkland I' Antonio started to say before Mr Kirkland interrupted him 'call me Arthur please Antonio' Arthur said

'Ok Arthur I'm sorry for Lovino's behaviour so how did the food fight start?' Antonio said dreading the answer Arthur rubbed the back of his head before answering 'the thing is I don't know who started it I will probably worm it out of Alfred tonight but until then I can't be sure'

'I understand I will have a stern talk with him when we get home' Antonio said gruffly folding his arms across his chest

'Can I ask you a couple of personal questions?' Arthur asked carefully

'Sure ask away' Antonio said

'Ok number 1 why are you covered in ketchup?' he asked

'Oh had an accident at work nothing big' Antonio said cheerfully putting his hands behind his head

'Ok number 2 are you dating anyone?' asked Arthur. Antonio was surprised at the question it wasn't what he had expected but he did answer it anyway

'No I'm not I'm not sure I could manage it why do you want to know?'

'it's just that Alfred told me some people tease Lovino because he doesn't have a mother' Arthur said Antonio let that small piece of information in that wasn't true Lovi had a mother sure she wasn't around him much but she's still his mother then Antonio's over active imagination started to act up so he was now thinking maybe his little Lovi was depressed and was having a mini freak out in his head 'Antonio! ANTONIO!' yelled Arthur snapping Antonio out of his daydreams 'I don't think it's anything to worry about its just something I picked up on I think you need to go and find a nice girl who would want to be a mother to Lovi' Arthur suggested

'Maybe your right maybe Lovi needs some Maternal affection' Antonio said thoughtfully 'thanks Arthur I'll look into it' he said standing up and shaking Arthurs hand and then he turned around and exited the office. In the waiting area Lovino had already got his school bag and was waiting for him Lovi was oddly quiet he obviously thought that he was going to be in big trouble Antonio motioned Lovino to follow him and Lovi immediately obeyed he had never before coursed so much trouble (even though it wasn't just him) Antonio may look like a push over but when his is really angry about something he's scary. Lovi got into the car without a fuss and didn't make a sound all the way home when they were indoors Antonio told him to go to his room and wait till dinners ready again Lovino didn't protest. Antonio sighed he was angry at Lovi even if he didn't start the food fight he shouldn't have participated at all. Antonio got out some pasta and a tomato sauce for supper and as he cooked he thought about what Arthur had said maybe he should try and get back in the game he decided to sleep on it and continued to cook.

When Emma finished her shift she exited the building and went to her car it was a light blue fiat 500 her brother said it was a typical girl's car but she liked it so she couldn't care less. Emma lived about 8 miles outside of town in a quiet village it was friendly and most importantly it was neat her brother was a massive neat freak and loved everything neat and tidy and if it isn't he has a massive freak out on the plus side she never has to do any chores. Emma hasn't always been on good terms with her brother when he was 8 and she was 6 he was diagnosed with OCD he had a lot of habits and if anyone tried to stop theses habits he would have a neurotic breakdown and sometimes he got violent. Emma had as a child been jealous of all the attention her parents gave her brother but in the end it was she who was there for him. When he was 20 he had got addicted to drugs Emma actually can't remember being that scared in her entire life she was scared for him and for herself she had only been 18 at the time but she was the one who would be with him as he came down and she was the one who had checked him into rehab and helped him through withdrawal and helped him get a job. After that he mellowed and started to read and write romantic poetry he's been clean for 1 and half years she was very proud of him. Emma arrived at home and pulled into the drive she parked and got out of the car and went to the front door and opened it 'Tim I'm home' she called as she went down the hall she looked in the living room where he was until recently she could tell because there was a glass of water set neatly on a coaster on the coffee table and next to that a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Emma knew if he wasn't here he's probably in the garden tending to his tulips or feeding his rabbit. The rabbit was very important to her brother because she had bought him it when he got out of rehab so it had large sentimental value. Emma made her way to the garden and called him again 'Tim I'm home' a tall man who was holding a white and black bunny rabbit looked in her direction before placing the rabbit back inside its cage and walking towards her. They hugged and went inside and sat down at the kitchen table where Tim proceeded to question her about her day 'Emma did you know you are covered in ketchup?' he asked confused looking her up and down Emma looked down at herself in realization 'oh when I was working I bumped into another employee he helped me up and everything but I cleaned it up so no harm done' she said brightly Tim's face turned stony 'he didn't help you clean up' he said in repressed anger

'he wanted to but then he got a call from his sons school so he had to go so I offered' Emma said 'oh that reminds me' she said pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket Tim eyed it suspiciously 'what's that?' he asked getting up so he could peer over her shoulder. On the paper was a telephone number Tim's eyes narrowed Emma who apparently hadn't noticed her brother's displeasure went over to the phone and dialled the number on the piece of paper and waited it rung 2 times before it was answered 'hello who is it' said a male voice

'Hi Antonio its Emma just called to see if everything was ok with your son' Emma said

'Oh that it was ok he was involved in a food fight it is unknown whether he started it or not anyway how did you get my number?' Said Antonio curiously

'Feliks gave it to me you don't mind do you?' she said concerned

'No of course I don't mind I don't get called very often' Antonio admitted

'Oh good I would hate to think I was being a problem' Emma said

'Hay I don't get called by pretty girls that often so I no problem trust me' Antonio said it almost sounded flirtatious now Emma was not the type of girl to flirt with a guy she's just met but for some reason or another she started to flirt 'you're so sweet you don't look bad yourself' she said cutely

'w-well t-thank y-you' he stuttered Emma tried not to giggle the stammering was really cute but then she stopped what if he was married she asked herself so she decided to try and find out before things went any further she started with a simple question 'what are you doing at the moment?' she asked

'Cooking dinner' Antonio answered

'Can't your wife do that' she said coyly

'I'm not married I don't even have a girlfriend I haven't dated since before Lovi was born' Antonio said sheepishly Emma gasped no wonder he stammered he probably hadn't been complement by a girl in ages. Now she was about to do something she would never normally do she was going to be reckless she hadn't dated in a long time either so she decided to ask him to have coffee with her the genius of this plan she thought that if he didn't like her that way it could just be a friendly gesture so she took a deep breath and said 'Hay Antonio do you want to get some coffee with me at lunch break?'

'Yes that would be nice I've got to go now need to give Lovi his tea bye' he said

'Goodbye' she said and hung up she turned to face her brother who looked grim. She knew very well that Tim didn't like men around her and he didn't trust Antonio one bit but Emma brushed him off and said 'Tim I'm hungry' Tim grumbled but went into the kitchen to cook dinner

Lovino thought there was something wrong with Antonio he kept sighing and he went from being very angry to being super happy not that Lovi was complaining he would take a super happy bastard over a very angry bastard any day. Lovino was trying to keep a low profile at the moment because of this afternoons fiasco but Antonio had seemed to have forgotten all about that he started getting super happy when he got off the phone Lovino who was very nosey wanted to know who he was talking to. While Lovino was in the bath and Antonio was washing his hair he heard him hum and whistle he started to sing when he was taking a bath and he was even in a good mood when it was Lovis bed time. He tucked him into bed and then he turned to him his face serious oh hear it comes the yelling Lovi closed his eyes waiting for impact but it never came instead Antonio said 'how would you feel if I started dating?' Lovino was surprised and annoyed how could that bastard even consider that it was exactly the same thing that happened with his mother she used to spend lots of time with him but then she married that piano bastard and now doesn't even look twice at him so Lovi started to yell at Antonio 'you can't I don't want you to you bastard' he said Antonio was taken aback but he didn't let it faze him 'well I will let you think about it' he said and then he left the room and Lovi waited till Antonio was safely in his room and then he started to cry.

Oh poor Lovi he feels like Antonio is trying to abandon him and Emma is being reckless well second chapter done as always review if you can I would really appreciate it


	3. Chapter 3

Well chapter 3 now yay I'm very proud of myself now my OC is in this chapter she is Katerina (who is Malta) she made a cameo last chapter she was the blond girl getting in trouble and she's here to do the disclaimer

Malta: why do you need me to do it you've managed before?

Rayquaza girl: because you have a speaking part in this chapter

Malta: you're just using this so it looks like you've written more

Rayquaza girl: just do the damn disclaimer

Malta: fine this closet yaoi fan girl doesn't own anything

Rayquaza girl: you are evil

Malta: I know

The next day Lovino didn't talk to Antonio at all he got up without a fuss he didn't complain about breakfast he got dressed when he was told and he got out the house on time. Antonio was concerned the car journey was painfully quiet Lovi was just staring out the window his eyes glazed over like he wasn't looking at anything in particular. When they reached the school Antonio said 'have a good day' Lovi didn't answer he just got out the car but Antonio thought he heard Lovi say the word bastard under his breath. Lovi went into school it was noisy with the sound of chatting students and ruffled teachers. Lovi knew the way to his class room well and he was just about to go in when he bashed into someone and being Lovi he yelled 'watch where you're going jerk' but then his face paled for the person he had just insulted was a well known school bully called Magnus Denson Lovi gulped he was flanked by his friends Lukas Bondevik and Erik Steilsson who both looked disinterested but Magnus was grinning. 'Lookie here a little mouse has decided to speak up' he said cockily as he bent down and glared at Lovi who was trembling 'well aren't you going to say something didn't your mother teach you any manners oh wait I forgot you don't have one' said Magnus pushing Lovi over and he laughed as Lovi fell. Lovi summoned up the last of his courage and said 'I do have a mother jerk' Magnus looked unimpressed

'Well we all know she doesn't love you as much as your brother she thinks you're a loser just like your father' he said savagely Lovi gave a howl of rage and was ready to jump him but disaster was averted by a voice saying 'what's going on here?' the boys turned to see lovi's teacher Miss Lili. Miss Lili was a kind woman who always had a purple ribbon in her hair that she says was given to her by someone special even though she was normally a sweet woman but she was a demon when angered it was amazing just how terrifying a woman in a pink dress could be. 'I said what's going on' she said in a dangerous tone Magnus was terrified his alkies heel was teachers 'nothing miss I was just getting to class'

'Good off you go then' Said miss Lili and the 3 boys went off down the corridor but Lovi had a nasty feeling that this wasn't over.

'Come on Lovi' said Miss Lili and they both went into the class room. Lovi went to sit down at his normal table with his friends Katerina and Alfred they both greeted him as they sat down and Miss Lili did the register. When she had finished and their art lesson began and the small group started to talk about yester day 'my dad went mental' said Alfred dramatically 'he told me I couldn't have my DS for a week'

'My dad didn't do anything I mean I didn't start it' Katerina said glaring at Alfred who was trying (and failing) to look innocent. Then she turned to Lovi 'did you get punished by your dad Lovi?' she asked concerned Lovi looked up at her and said 'no there's now way he could control me' Lovi boasted

'Wow Lovi your so cool' Said Katerina admiringly Alfred grinned

'Lovi and Kat sitting a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G' Alfred chanted and both Lovi and Kat turned to glare at him their faces red and Kat hit Alfred on the head playfully but they stopped messing around because Miss Lili was giving them a meaningful look so they went back to doing their drawings. About 20 minutes later Miss Lili went to check their progress 'and what have you drawn Alfred?' she said

'I've drawn a superhero' said Alfred proudly holding up his picturea big goofy grin on his face

'That lovely and what about you Kat?' she said

'I've drawn a cat' said Kat smiling

'Very good' she said then she turned to Lovi 'and what about you Lovi?' Miss Lili asked but Lovi didn't look up at all he was apparently asleep he hadn't drawn anything except a few scribbles of black crayon Miss Lili tried again 'Lovi are you in there?' Lovi suddenly started to scream 'no don't leave me alone dot abandon me please don't no' he said falling off his chair thrashing around some people screamed Miss Lili said 'Kat go get the nurse' she said quickly Kat didn't need telling twice she got up and ran out the door while Miss Lili trieddesperately to wake him up 'Lovi wake up wake up' Lovino woke with a start he was sweating and looked terrified he looked around wildly before running into his teachers arms crying 'shh its ok' she said rubbing the back of his head then Kat returned with the nurse 'I got her' said Kat breathless

'Thank you Kat' said Miss Lili as she passed Lovi over to the nurse but Lovi didn't want to go 'go on Lovi go to Mei' said Miss Lili soothingly and Lovi went with nurse who check for anything that could course the extreme nightmare but she couldn't find any medical reasons why he reacted that way so she just let him sleep in the sick bay but Lovi didn't go to sleep at all he just stayed awake thinking about the nightmare Antonio had left him and didn't come back he didn't want to be left alone he didn't want Antonio to do what his mother had done 'please don't abandon me bastard' he muttered before drifting into an uneasy sleep

Meanwhile Antonio could wait to get to work to see Emma he hadn't felt like this in a long time the only thing that bothered him was Lovi and his reaction to his suggestion of dating well Eliza did used to see him a lot until he was two and she met Roderich and came by to see Lovi less and less until she only saw him on her assigned weekends Antonio never really thought about how this affected Lovino but now he thought it must off effected him badly so maybe that's why he didn't want him dating Antonio made a note to talk to him about it later let him know that he wasn't going anywhere and with that cheerful thought of reassuring Lovi he pulled into the car park. He went in the staff entrance and was surprised to see his boss Mr Braginski talking to Toris who looked terrified this was because though Mr Braginski may seem innocent he was pure evil. Antonio himself has never had any problems with him but 3 of his fellow workers had faced his wrath and now they were terrified of him and there was even a rumour that he had once killed an employee but it has never been proven but he makes things run smoothly so most people turn a blind eye. Actually to be honest Antonio was more scared of his sisters who was kind of a stalker and so were ever Mr Braginski was she was to. Antonio walked nervously towards him and said 'good morning Mr Braginski what are you doing here do we have an inspection today?' Mr Braginski turned round and said

'No I'm just ugh'

'Hiding from your sister' Antonio finished

'Yes well I'll be in the back room if she comes looking for me I'm not here' he said quickly

'Got it' said Antonio Mr Braginski gave a sigh of relief before bolting to the back room Antonio just stared after him before he went about his assigned tasks which seemed less daunting than usual but he couldn't wait for lunch he saw glimpses of Emma as she worked though she did wave at him when he caught her eye. Finally it was lunch and he meet with Emma at the staff exit

'So where do you want to go?' Antonio asked being polite

'Oh there's a nice little cafe round the corner' Emma said

'Ok' Antonio said and he followed her. The cafe was nice but looked familiar to Antonio but he sat down near the window with Emma and they looked at the drinks menu. About 6 minutes later a horrifyingly familiar French voice said 'what would you like to drink' Antonio looked up in dismay at one of his best (but worsted behaved) friends Francis. Antonio gulped as Francis smirked as he took in the scene in front of him Antonio had forgotten this is where Francis worked no wonder it was so familiar. Emma who was unaware of Antonio's distress said 'I would like a beer and a coke'

'right away mademoiselle' Francis said flirtatiously and then he turned to Antonio with an evil glint in his eye before saying 'I say Antonio I didn't expect to see you here and with a girl no less' Antonio groaned and Emma looked confused 'you 2 know each other?' she asked

'Why yes' Francis said grabbing Antonio round the shoulders 'known each other since school where we were known as the bad touch trio' he said

'Bad touch trio what's that?' Emma asked curiously

'I'll let Antonio tell you my boss will kill me if I hang around to long au revoir' he said before going away Antonio was fuming of all the things he could have mentioned why does it have to be the bad touch trio he looked at Emma who was looking back at him expectantly Antonio was desperately looking for a way out he couldn't find one so he just told her

'It was our gang in school we used to do stupid thing and get in a lot of trouble' he said grimly rather than looking put off Emma she looked excited

'Did you ever get arrested?' she asked eagerly Antonio was taken aback but he still answered

'Yes a couple of times'

'So you say you were a trio so there was you and'

'Francis and Gilbert' said Antonio just then Antonio's phone vibrated it was a text from Gilbert it read:

Hay you going to invade this chick's vital regions?

From the 'awesome' Gilbert

Antonio blushed damn Gilbert Emma looked at him worriedly 'you feeling ok you look a little red' she asked him

'No I'm fine' Antonio said secretly cursing his friends. The rest of lunch went without incident they had decent conversation and she seemed impressed when he offered to pay just before they were about to leave she asked 'hey can I have your mobile number'

'Sure let me write it down' Antonio said writing it down on a napkin

'Thanks' Emma said then they walked out of the cafe. Just as they were exited Antonio spotted two familiar figures which were both doubled over in laughter Antonio turned to Emma and said 'meet you back at work there's just something I need to take care of'

'ok see you' she said as she made her way back to work then Antonio turned to face his two best friends he was going to teach them for embarrassing him.

Well chapter 3 done I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as the last one had a real bad case of writers block so as always review if you want to see Prussia the next chapter is going to be awesome because of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter 4! Never written anything this long so this chapter is Awesome (simply because Prussia's in it) so Prussia is here to do the disclaimer

Prussia: ok here it goes rayquaza girl owns nothing because if she did we would all be in trouble

Rayquaza girl: hate to admit it but he's right thank you Awesome Prussia so on with the story

Antonio made his way to his best friends fuming he wasn't pleased why oh why did they do this to him didn't they have even a bit of maturity (probably not but a guy can dream cant he). Gilbert and Francis were both in fits of laughter at their friend's embarrassment while Francis was wearing his work uniform Gilbert was wearing a lose fitting light blue shirt and some black trousers and was smiling a Cheshire cat grin Antonio grabbed Gilbert by his collar and said 'have you no shame' Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and said 'nope' this made if possible Antonio more angry

'Why do you do this' he asked desperately

'Because it's fun and it's not like you haven't done something like this before' Gilbert replied smugly Antonio cringed because it was true when they were 15 him and Gilbert made a hobby of wrecking Francis's dates so he could understand Francis doing this but Gilbert well since when did Gilbert need a reason to do anything. Antonio still wanted to punch him but instead he sighed 'it doesn't matter' he said as he let go of Gilberts collar now Gilbert and Francis looked guilty

'You know it was just having a laugh Toni we didn't mean anything by it' Francis said rubbing the back of his blond head in an awkward manner

'Yer mate we meant nothing by it' Gilbert said looking at his feet Antonio's heart started to bleed he could never stay angry at anyone for too long so he chuckled 'its ok a lot of things have been happening recently so I'm a bit on edge' he said Gilbert looked oddly at him

'What do you mean by 'things'? 'He asked curiously

'Well let me see I meet Emma, Lovi got into a food fight and at the moment Lovi hates me' Antonio said

'Lovi got into a food fight I'm impressed we didn't have a food fight till year 6' Gilbert said grinning as Antonio shot him a dirty look

'Anyway cute chick where do you meet' Gilbert asked as gilbert and Antonio said bye to Francis and made their way down the street

'Met her at work I bashed into her when I working in the storage room' Antonio said

'You still work at the supermarket I hoped you would have moved on by now' Gilbert said airily Antonio's eyes narrowed

'At least I have a job and not living in my father's basement' Antonio shot back but Gilbert didn't seem to be offended he simply smiled and said

'Actually Toni I do have a job and it's not my father's basement it's an extension of his house which I happen to live in' Antonio looked at Gilbert in confusion simply because he thought Gilbert had been hired and then fired by every employer within a 100 mile radius

'You do who is the idiot who hired you this time?' Antonio asked

'Lizzy' Gilbert said proudly now Antonio now was worried he knew Gilbert if this was any girl but Eliza (Gilbert calls her Lizzy because he's known her longer) he wouldn't care but since this was Eliza and since Gilbert had liked her since there school days this could wreak her marriage and he didn't want his kid involved in a messy divorce so he decided to voice his concern

'Gil if you make a move on her and wreck her marriage I will kill you' Antonio said viciously eyeing him down why Gilbert tried to calm him down

'Chill I won't make a move on her don't want to mess up your cute kid' Gilbert said 'besides that piano bastard will be there so I won't have a chance anyway isn't your turn to have Feli this weekend?'

'Oh crap I forgot if I didn't turn up Eliza would never let me live it down thanks Gil' Antonio said

'No problem anyway you better get back to work don't want you getting fired' Gilbert said jokily

'Yer see ya Gil' Antonio said as he made his way through the car park

When Lovino opened his eyes he came face to Face with his brother (younger brother as Lovi liked to point out even if it was only by a few minutes). Feli's innocent eyes were swimming with tears for he was concerned about his brother Lovi sat up and looked at his brother before saying 'stop your blubbering I'm alright' but Feli didn't look convinced he started to wail and he flung his arms around his brother constricting him into a death grip Lovi wasn't amused 'get off me cry baby' he yelled Feli just continued to cry

'I thought you were going to die' he wailed gripping his brother even harder Lovi was now turning blue

'Stop it Feli you're suffocating him' said a serous voice Feli let go of Lovi and Lovi tried to recover from his brother's death hug. After he caught his breath he turned to glare at his savour it was none other than Ludwig with a silent Kiku hovering behind him. Kiku was the only one of Feli's friends he actually liked the Japanese boy knew when to speak and when not to unlike Ludwig who will just give his opinion whether it's wanted or not so he didn't mind Kiku hanging around with his brother but Ludwig was a different story. For some reason Lovi couldn't stand him and at the moment was doubly furious with him for snitching about who was involved in the food fight so they were always despite Feli's best efforts to make them friends at each other's throats. Lovi glared before saying

'Why is the potato bastard here?'

'Lovi don't use bad language' Feli pleaded but before WW3 could break out Kat and Alfred came in Kat gave Lovi a hug and said

'Are you alright we were worried'

'Yer you gave us quite a scare even the teachers were freaked out' Alfred said he was obviously on a sugar rush as he was running around like a plane and making engine noises so everyone decided to either go to lunch or go outside because Alfred was bouncing off the walls. While Kiku, Feli and Ludwig took Alfred outside Kat took Lovi to lunch where Kat proceeded to tell him a funny story about her big brothers and dad falling into a ditch when they went on a walking holiday Lovi didn't mind the story Lovi loved stories about Kats family because they were unreasonably funny because her dad was on his own because Kats mother had died when she was very small and so he constantly tries to prove he's competent with raising his 4 kids and often proves that he isn't he had recently gained the help of his Turkish step-brother who doesn't like him and who is only there because he's broke so there are a lot of embarrassing stories about her family. After lunch the two friends made their way to the playground and started to look for a hyper Alfred Kat spotted him and said she would be back in a minute once she caught him (this was a hard task normal Alfred was bad enough but an hyper Alfred was the worst) so Lovi waited and saw Magnus who was up to his old tricks he was bullying some kid normally Lovino wouldn't care but this time it was different he was bullying Feliciano no one bullies Feliciano (except him of course) so Lovi with a sudden courage went over to them. Magnus had pushed over Feli and Feli started to cry. Why doesn't he run away thought Lovi but then he saw what Magnus had he had Feli's toy cat in his hand and was holding it above his head now he understood. The toy cat had been given him when he was born (Lovi had a similar one as well) by their father and because Feli didn't see him much it meant a lot to him and this made Lovi very angry and so before he knew what he was doing he had ran at Magnus. Magnus yelled in surprised dropped the cat and jumped out the way Lovi quickly grabbed the toy and gave it to Feli who was still sobbing Feli than wrapped his arms round his brother and Lovi returned the hug but their moment of brotherly love was about to be interrupted by Magnus who was quickly recovering from Lovi's surprise attack and was advancing towards them menacingly. Lovi recognised the oncoming threat and shielded his brother Magnus raised his fist ready to strike Lovi screwed up his eyes and braced himself for the blow but it never came. Slowly Lovi opened his eyes to see Magnus frozen for Miss Lili had seen the whole thing from the staff room window and she was not pleased

'what do you think you're doing Mr Denson ' she said before turning Lovi and Feli and saying 'are you ok?' they both nodded miss Lili then turned back to Magnus who was terrified

'Now you know the schools policy no bullying you will come with me and you will have detention for a week' she said and dragged him off. Lovi and Feli stared after them and then Feli said 'thank you Lovi'

'Don't mention it no one can push you around but me' Lovi said a slight blush on his face. For the rest of the afternoon Lovi wouldn't let Feli out of his sight now it was home time and nearly everybody else had gone home Antonio was late and Lovi was getting irritated. Lovi was surprised that no one had come to pick up his brother yet he was normally one of the first to leave so Lovi asked

'Why are you still here?'

'I'm coming with you its Friday and its daddy's weekend 'Feli answered happily Lovi slapped his forehead of course no wonder he had his cat toy it was the one of the weekends that Feli came over he'd forgotten about that just then Antonio's car pulled into the car park and Antonio got out

'Daddy' Feli yelled running over to him and Antonio gave him a big hug Antonio had a huge grin on his face as he ruffled his second sons hair 'how are you Feli' he said as Lovi came over dragging his and Feli's school bag 'about time bastard' he said

'hay Lovi' Antonio said trying to hug him but Lovi dodged him Antonio got both of the boys in the car and they set off for home during the trip Feli was talking excessively while Lovi played on his DS. 'Lovi was really brave today' Feli was saying Lovi looked up from his came at the mention of his name 'he was' Antonio was saying

'Yes some people were picking on me and kitty (his toy cat sorry about the non-original name) and he saved us' Feli said with admiration

'So you were a hero today Lovi' Antonio said Lovi didn't answer but Antonio knew he was secretly proud of what he did Antonio smiled. When they pulled into the drive and got out the car Antonio found the door to be unlocked but he was certain he locked it this morning he started to get worried so he opened the door slowly and made the boys stay behind him and they crept into the house. Where they saw a figure Antonio was just about to speak when the figure turned round and said 'hi son and grandsons' Antonio looked at him and said

'Dad?'

Who can guess who that is well as always REVIEW please it would mean a lot to me if you did


End file.
